Swamp And Circumstance
Swamp and Circumstance is the sixth episode in the Disenchantment series. It premiered on August 17, 2018 Synopsis Bean tries her hand at diplomacy after King Zog makes her ambassador to Dankmire, Queen Oona's kingdom, and an important ally for Dreamland. But after Luci spikes Bean's drink. Her extreme drunkenness angers Dankmire. Plot The episode begins with the annual Harvest blessing at Dreamland Castle, where farmers present their harvests for "his majesty's blessing and immediate confiscation." When Zøg finds out that Bean left the even to go drinking, he throws his scepter, which lands in the bar. Bean, Luci, and Elfo play drinking games, and sneak back to the castle late that night. Zøg confronts Bean about her alcohol problem, at which she complains that she has no role to play in her father's life or the kingdom. Zøg decides to name her ambassador for the upcoming royal trip to Dankmire. The royal family arrives at Dankmire, where they are greeted by grim Dankmirian locals who, "consider it rude to bow without bowing first." Luci messes with them by repeatedly bowing to get them to return the gesture. They watch a 16-act play performed by children, and Zøg decides to let Bean make the big speech at the banquet that night. While at the bar, they are greeted by Chazz, who brings Luci and Elfo two shots of Dankmirian schnapps, and Bean soda. Luci spikes her soda with his alcohol, and she shows up to the banquet completely drunk She offends everyone with her drunken actions, hangs upside down, and pukes on he Dankmire master's robe., Angered, the Dankmirian master declares war and orders his guards to lock them up. In the chaos that followed, Oona and her servants escaped, and the rest were forced to flee into the swamp. While running from the Dankmirians, Zøg and Prince Derek are captured by swamp-dwelling yokels, who decide to cook them and feed them to the Dankmirian swamp monster. Bean, Luci, and Elfo attempt to rescue them, but are knocked unconscious. The Dankmirians tie the five of them to posts to be eaten by the swamp monster raw, but Bean offers them alcohol from her pocket flask. She nearly gets them to let them all go, but Zøg calls them hicks, which angers them. The swamp monster then strikes, eating them, and Bean fights it off. They all walk home, at which point Bean is allowed to attend the harvest festival party, while Prince Derek talks to Zøg about his newfound fear of skillets. Cast *Abbi Jacobson as Bean *Eric André as Luci / Dankmirian Soldier *Nat Faxon as Elfo *John DiMaggio as King Zøg *Tress MacNeille as Queen Oona / Prince Derek / Dankmirian Woman *David Herman as The Herald / Man in Pub / Chazz / Hillbilly #2 *Maurice LaMarche as Odval / Cedrick the Shepherd / Dankmirian Chancellor / Dankmirian Chef *Billy West as Hillbilly #1 / Dankmirian Ruler *Jeny Batten as Girl in Play (voice) *Rich Fulcher as Ole / Boy in Play #1 / Boy in Play #2 Deaths *Dankmirian Hillbillies *Swamp Monster Callbacks * Lever Pull - Elfo pulling the lever is a callback to his doing so in order to leave Elfwood on S01E01. * This is war! (again) - one of the kids in the play says it; then the King of Dankmire says it at the banquet. * Bowing Etiquette - Luci and Elfo bowing in the chase is a callback to their welcome in Dankmire. Running Gags *Chazz is everywhere. Cultural References *[[wikipedia:The_Lord_Of_The_Rings|''The Lord Of The Rings]]' ''(1937)': Frogo is an obvious riff on Frodo. *[[wikipedia:Of_Human_Bondage|''Of Human Bondage]] '(1915): a novel by W. Somerset Maugham, ranked by The Modern Library as 66 out of 100 best English language novels of the 20th century. *[[Wikipedia:The_Wicker_Man|The Wicker Man]] '''(1973): A British mystery horror film directed by Robin Hardy. It stars Edward Woodward, Britt Ekland, Diane Cilento, Ingrid Pitt, and Christopher Lee. **A wicker man was a large wicker construction reportedly used by the ancient Druids (priests of Celtic paganism) for sacrifice by burning it in effigy. Trivia *'Title Explained:' the title is a play on "pomp and circumstance" which refers to "impressive formal activities or ceremonies"Pomp and circumstance merriam-webster.com such as the play and dinner attended by the Royal Family. *The King and Queen of Dankmire were present at Bean's wedding. (S01E01) *The implication of the burning effigy is that the rural townsfolk of Dreamland are still practicing pagans. The early nature religion (a parody of Christianity) in the pilot also hints at this. *There is, however, the possibility that the burning of the effigy would be only one of the few cultural activities in which the population could have a chance to protest against the reign of Zog (a tyrant). But in a secret way and disguised as religious activity. Quotes Gallery Frogos Best Of Dankmire.jpg|Frogo's Best of Dankmire Dankmire.jpg Dankmire Children's Theatre.jpg Restaurant in Dankmire.jpg Bar in Dankmire Gallery.jpg Flaming zog effigy - harvest moon.jpg|Flaming Zog References Navigation Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Season 1, Part 1